1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to sight for firearms, which sight comprises a sight house being applicable onto the upper side of a weapon and in said house a diopter provided unit turnably arranged around a horizontal axis.
The object of the present invention is to obtain a sight for firearms having on one hand a controllable adjustment of range, so called upsetting, and on the other hand a controllable adjustment of a shot to the side.
2. Background of the Invention
Firearms, such as sub-machine guns and automatic carbines shall contain a sight and a front sight to facilitate not only spreading fire, but also carefully aimed fire, as well.
Further there is a requirement that sight-front sight shall be sturdy to stand very hard trials under field conditions.
The Swedish machine gun m/45 thus comprises a front sight placed in a side protection whereby the front sight is used for sideways adjustment of the aiming, shot adjustment to the side, as the front sight which is radially placed on a rotatably arranged, horizontal washer thus can be moved sideways. The problem is hereby that a turning of one xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d provides for different sideways hit depending on where on the rotational round the front sight is present. The front sight is also used for shot adjustment in height by turning the front sight whole rounds on its threaded fastening in vertical position. The front sight of a gun m/45 is a number of plates having provided therein a sight slot, which plates can be turned up into a sight holder to adjust the height position for a shot. That is to say that the sight adjusts the elevation of the firing barrel of the weapon to increase the ballistic trajectory at longer distances.
AK4, automatic carbine, which is used inter alia by the Swedish army, has a sight comprising diopters, i.e., sight apertures placed in an obliquely rotatably cylinder whereby at the rotation of the cylinder diopter apertures are placed in the sight line at different heights to obtain an elevation of the barrel of the weapon, so called upsetting. At these weapons a sideways adjustment of the hit point is achieved, sideways shot adjustment, by means of a sideways adjustment of the sight. This latter adjustment is made more or less at random, is complex and requires special tools to carry out.
The Israeli machine gun Uzi has a sight which comprises a unit being turnable around a horizontal shaft and comprising two diopters for the adjustment of the upsetting. The unit just simply encompasses two plates provided with apertures attached to a common shaft whereby at the rotation one way or the other the respective aperture provided plates are arranged into the sight line. The shot adjustment as to height is hereby carried out by adjusting the front sight while adjustment of the shot sideways for adjusting the hit point is carried out by adjusting the sight.
The front sight of a weapon is at field conditions a very exposed part as it is arranged on the front part of the weapon which often will stand in the way at movements in the terrain but also in and out off vehicles. The sight is a less exposed part as it is often protected by the carrier""s body.
There is thus a problem at modern firearms to obtain an aiming system for precision aiming which allows for upsetting of the barrel on one hand, and sideways shot adjustment of hit point, i.e., sideways movement of the barrel in relation to the sight line which aiming system is sturdy and simple to adjust.
It has now surprisingly turned out possible to be able to solve this problem by means of the present invention which is characterized in that a cylindrical sight unit is placed in the sight house comprising segmentally extending diopter apertures which unit is rotatably, horizontally arranged on a threaded bolt which runs between the walls of said sight house.
Further characteristics are evident from the accompanying claims.
By means of the present invention there is obtained that upsetting and sideways shot adjustment is placed in the sight, i.e., both elevation and side adjustment where the adjustments can be made in a simple and rational way without any need for tools.
Further it is achieved that the sight can be exchanged or replaced when so needed in order to obtain other diopter diameters depending on requirement.